Furnish all necessary personnel, labor, patients, facilities, equipment, materials, and supplies required to conduct Phase II and Phase III studies in patients with disseminated solid tumors such as: cancers of the lung, breast, prostate, bladder, kidney, testicle, ovary, endometrium, cervix, head and neck, stomach, pancreas, and colon, as well as lymphomas, melanomas, and bone and soft tissue sarcomas. Seventy-five patients are required for the first four month period with 250 patients per year for the next four years. The final year of the contract is for patient treatment and follow-up only. Patients to be studied, accrued, and treated for each tumor type to be dictated by the particular protocols approved.